Radiant energy burners made up of a supporting screen coated with a mixture of ceramic fibers are known. In operation the fibers are assembled such that they are permeable to gaseous fuel and the fuel is combusted on the outer surface of the element to primarily emit radiant energy. A variety of designs and methods for making such burners is described in the art, note U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,179,156; 3,275,497; 4,519,770; 4,599,066; and 4,721,456. However, there is a constant search in this art for more efficient burners as energy costs rise.